Stella
BRS is the main character of the PSP game Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. She is a "living weapon" given the codename BRS, and was designed to combat the alien forces that invade the Earth in the near future, and becomes part of the sole resistance force that fight against the invaders. Appearance BRS takes the appearance of a blue-eyed teenage pale-skinned girl with long black hair tied in uneven ponytails, with the right being shorter than the left. During battle a blue flame appears from her eye in order to increase the power of her attacks and activate abilities. Around her neck is a pair of dogtags and she also has two lines of barcode-like text on her midriff. BRS has two canonical outfits throughout the course of the game. Her first outfit is called "Normal Suit" (ノーマルスーツ, nōmaru sūtsu), which is the default outfit for Grays. She wears a black jacket with a white stripe down both sleeves and the logo of the UEF-PSS on her left shoulder. Additionally, all-black gloves can be seen at the end of the sleeves. The jacket covers a black string bikini and below, a pair of black shorts with various pouches affixed to it. She wears black boots with a simliar pattern to her jacket and a pouch on her right thigh. Later in the game, with the original outfit heavily damaged, she obtains new clothes called "Booster Unit" (ブースターユニット, būsutā yunitto) from Gray, which has a small jet engine affixed to a pair of mechanical wings mounted on the lower back of her jacket. This outfit grants better heat management during evasive manuveurs in-game. She also possesses 2 weapons, the Black Blade and the Rock Cannon, which can both be upgraded to grant BRS more firepower and slashing capabilities. Personality At the end of her mission at Moscow, she risked her life to save a can of cherries from the blast, since it was a small token of thanks; she possibly loves cherries. Plot : See full article: Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME BRS was born on 22nd September 2035, and was named Stella by Professor Gibson. Gibson, who had abandoned everything else he had worked for, took Stella with him and fled from his research facility in Russia 3 days later and went back to live in San Francisco. Knowing that BRS would suffer the same flaw of deteriorating memory as the past clone soldiers, Professor Gibson later began his research to help preserve Stella's memory from an external device. With help from his techicians, he successfully made a stasis tube that would help Stella increase physical strength while retaining her memories. Professor Gibson decided to contact the UEF and formally announces BRS' existance, considering her as the last hope of mankind. Stella was confined to the stasis tube at the age of 6, despite her refusal. Project 12 was announced, with the plan of having Stella to stay in the tube for 12 years so she would be prepared to fight the aliens. However, in 2051 aliens began their 3rd wave of invasion with numbers of Armaments greater than the first two. On the 25th of September, the remaining 12 UEF members, who were also the last men on Earth, decided to awaken BRS 2 years earlier than planned due to the urgency of the situation. Black★Rock Shooter is one of the last residents on a dead Earth, joining the last stand of the remaining forces of Earth to fight against beings called the Seven Apostles. She is considered to be the ultimate weapon, whose abilities are the only hope to save Earth from utter destruction. Trivia *Stella 's younger self bears a striking resemblance to Mato Kuroi. *The rock cannon from the anime bears a little resemblance to Stella's rock cannon upgrade: The Hyperion. *The gatling weapon in the Anime bears a resemblance to a prototype weapon shown in the artbook included in the White premium Box. Gallery Normal Suit.jpg|Art of "Normal Suit" Snap093.png|A younger Stella lying down. 6-15PoolSide.jpg|swimsuit with vest hooded ver. MoonRabbit.jpg SchoolGirl.jpg|school uniform ver. LostAll.jpg|damage ver BoosterUnit.jpg Snap051m.png|Normal suit ver. Brs Rock Cannon.png|Stella's Cannon i125235.png|Stella appears on the cover of Black Rock Shooter The Game Comic Category:Characters Category:Game-Exclusive Characters Category:Black★Rock Shooter: THE GAME